Cleaves, Cuts and Cracks
by BreadlessSandwich
Summary: Fighting monsters isn't easy but when you know that those monsters used to be like you, it becomes a whole lot harder. Steven Universe fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh man, it's been hours!" Steven groaned, growing more and more impatient as every second passes. It has been exactly 57 minutes since the gems left and poor Steven had to stay behind since it would be "too dangerous" for him. He wondered how much more peril there could be in an adventure, considering that he had already been eaten by a giant bird before.

"I can't bother Dad since he still has work and Connie is out on her tennis practice." The little boy rolled on the floor.

"I know!" He stood up. "I'll just make a copy of myself to play with!"

He pulled his shirt up, Steven began to focus very hard and used every ounce of concentration he had into making a clone. He squeezed his belly together but no matter how much he tried nothing happened, even his gem refused to glow. Tired, he tipped himself to the side and once again resumed to stare at the door with great anticipation.

Eight minutes had passed and the little boy's boredom slowly returned. He decided to finally do something, to go after the Gems. Sure, he might get an earful from Pearl but at least it's better than nothing. He stood before the door and began to rub his belly against it. Neither a glow nor even a spark appeared. Once again, Steven failed.

All of a sudden, thin gray lines crept on the door, making odd shapes and symbols. The door then opened, revealing a cave filled with orange crystals. It was silent, too silent.

"This is new." He muttered.

"Hey guys, you there?" The boy called out.

No response.

"Can I go inside?" He asked once again.

No response.

"Okay, can I not go inside?" Steven made a mischievous smile.

No response.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

He slowly placed his right foot inside, waiting for any of the Gems' voices to scold him. Steven then placed his other foot in and now he's inside the cave. He turned around and kept his gaze on the door. Steven kept on muttering something over and over again.

"Please don't close. Please don't close. Please don't close."

The door then closes.

"OH, COME ON!" Steven cried out.

He looked back on to the place where he ended up. There were orange crystals over here, orange crystals over there and orange crystals everywhere. In fact there was nothing but these crystals. Steven wandered around aimlessly, looking for the Gems or at least anyone in that matter.

"Hello, anyone here?" Steven called out.

There was nothing but silence.

"Hey guys? I'm here, where are you?"

The crystals then glowed as if reacting to his calls.

"Is someone there? Another gem? Please clarify my assumptions." A mellow voice responded.

"It's me, Steven, Steven Quartz Universe."

"My goodness! There is someone else here." The voice was overjoyed. "But how did you find your way here?"

"I was looking for my friends and the temple door opened and I wound up here. I hope I'm not bothering you."

Steven stumbled upon a crystalline tree and a woman was seated underneath it. She was smiling, happy to have found herself some company.

"Where are you?" The stranger asked.

"Uh, right here in front of you."

"Oh."

"Wait, you can't see?" Steven asked.

"You are correct, I am blind."

The mysterious lady looked up and revealed what she had for eyes. Gems were there on each socket and both of them seemed to be damaged. Steven waved his hand right in front of her and she didn't react even a little bit.

"Hi, I'm Steven, but you know that already, and you are?"

"Oh dear, my apologies, I am Spinel, a pleasure to meet you." The stranger stood up and bowed down.

"So you're Spinel, nice to meet you too. Anyway, have you seen any of my friends around?"

"Your friends?"

"Well yeah, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst, especially Amethyst, it's impossible to not hear Amethyst." Steven chuckled.

"She seems to be a pleasant companion."

"Yeah, and even though Pearl and Amethyst keep on arguing, I know they care for each other."

Steven kept on talking on and on and Spinel kept on listening attentively. The little boy kept on acting out his experiences, ignoring the fact that his companion was blind but Spinel didn't want to mess with his "funky flow" so she merely left it that way. Their conversation lasted for quite a while before Steven even realized it.

"I forgot about the time!" Steven clutched his hair. "They must be looking for me now!"

"Indeed they must be."

"Sorry Spinel but I really need to go now. Can you show me the way out?"

"Ummm…." Spinel was playing with her long, straight hair.

"What's the problem?"

"If I must be truly honest with you, I do not know." She bit her lip. "I have been here for a long time and my disability prevents me to find a way to escape.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Steven couldn't help but scream his lungs out. "You mean we're trapped here!?"

"Well there is a glimmer of hope in all of this. I could not get out since I was alone but your presence might change that." Spinel clasped her hands. "Now, how did you get here?"

"I'll lead you to it." Steven did not understand most of what Spinel said but he knew what he needed to do. He took her hand and led the lady to the door. Steven tried forcing it to open to no avail.

"Have you tried using your gem Steven?" Spinel asked.

"You see, I still can't use my gem, so…" Steven patted his belly.

"Try it anyway."

Steven turned his sights to Spinel, who was obliviously facing the wall. Once again, he gave it all of his focus open to door. This time his gem glowed for a little bit but ultimately failed to open the door.

"No! Now I can never go home, I won't see Pearl again, I can't play with Amethyst and Dad, an-and I can't tell Connie that I-I, that I…" Steven rambled with tears slowly building in his eyes.

"Have faith Steven, everything will be fine. Try again but this time just be calm and think about your home."

Steven mustered enough strength to start once again. He thought of happy memories that he had with his family and friends. Slowly his gem lit up and thin gray lines began to form figures on the door. It rumbled as it slowly opened and freedom was in sight.

"I did it!" The victorious little boy raised his fist as he did a little dance.

"So you have." Spinel clapped, still facing the wrong direction.

"Well, let's go now!" Steven grabbed her hand and began dragging the poor lady inside.

Spinel refused to move, frozen in place. She pulled her hands towards herself, her slender fingers danced with each other.

"What's the matter? Did you forget something inside?" The little gem asked.

"Oh no, it's just… Do you think I am welcome here? Spinel coiled her hair around a finger.

"I'm pretty sure you are very-"

The front door swung open and the Crystal Gems rushed inside. They rushed to Steven the moment they saw him. Pearl quickly hugged while Amethyst tousled his hair. Garnet on the other hand kept her gaze on the stranger by the door.

"Steven! Where were you? I have been worried sick!" Pearl couldn't help herself.

"Don't worry Pearl; I just went somewhere that's all." Steven responded.

"Where is this somewhere exactly?" Amethyst asked, raising a brow.

"Somewhere he shouldn't have been." Garnet pointed at the still open door.

Everyone's eyes were turned towards Spinel. There was a moment of silence, both sides waiting for the other to speak up.

"Steven did you order pizza?" said Amethyst.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Spinel, my new friend." Steven cheerily announced.

"Steven, aren't you a bit too young to be bringing home girls?" Amethyst continued.

"I thought you have learned your lesson Steven, wasn't the incident with Lapis Lazuli enough of a warning?" Pearl eyed Spinel suspiciously.

"But she's harmless. See." Steven waved his hand in front of the stranger's face.

"So she can't see this then?"

Amethyst proceeds to go towards Spinel and started to make goofy faces. The newcomer wasn't all too oblivious though, the playful gem's spit was practically raining on her face.

"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled. "That's very rude of you."

"Come on Pearl, we needed proof!"

"I believe you must be Amethyst." Spinel wiped her face. "I see what Steven meant by "fun"."

"Hah, I believe the proper word would be obnoxious." Pearl remarked.

"Guys, guys, can Spinel stay here with us? She's all alone in there and I think she's lonely being trapped there." Steven pleaded.

"By any chance, where did you come from?" Pearl peered at the door. "Also, how long were you in there?"

Spinel couldn't speak but the Gems knew the answer. Her antiquated way of speaking and her long sleeved dress was enough evidence that certainly she came from era that has been long gone.

"Honestly, I could not recall, but I think it has been a while." She responded.

"Can she stay here please?" Steven pleaded.

"Eh, I don't really care." Amethyst answered.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt." Pearl responded.

Garnet finally spoke.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

"But why?!" Steven asked.

"Can you excuse us Spinel?" Garnet started to gather everyone away from the stranger.

"Certainly." Spinel responded.

Pearl, Amethyst and Steven exchanged puzzled looks as they followed Garnet instructions. Each of them had a question to ask but they waited for Garnet to say her intentions.

"I didn't know we had another room Garnet." Amethyst started.

"We don't." The leader responded.

"So where did she come from then?"

"That place is called a 'Wandering Sanctum'." Garnet pointed at the door. "Those are rooms that can be accessed anywhere but they only appear randomly."

"Their usage was completely abandoned long ago because of unreliability and the doors inside would phase in and out without warning. Thankfully, Steven got lucky and found his way out."

"Wow Steven, you're really lucky today. You should buy a lottery ticket or something!" Amethyst jeered.

"So why can't she stay with us?" The little boy asked.

"I'm sure you have noticed she has broken gems."

"Yeah, like Lapis, but I think I can heal her."

"Then go ahead."

Steven dashed back to Spinel and pulled her down. He licked his palm and placed it over on her eyes.

"Erm, what is this? It's moist and lukewarm, it feels odd." Spinel worriedly inquired.

"Wait for a bit, I have healing spit and I can make you see again!"

After a few moments, Steven took his hand off her face.

"Well, can you see me now?" He asked.

"I can see." Steven's face lit up. "Nothing but darkness." Then back to a frown.

"I'm sorry Steven, I believe these are permanent. Thank you for trying anyway" Spinel gave a smile.

Disappointed, Steven went back to the group with his head down.

"I can't heal her but we can't let her go back in there."

"But Steven, Spinel is dangerous." Garnet spoke with a voice of authority.

"She's not dangerous, she's blind!" Steven protested. "Spinel is also a gem and gems should stick together, like best buddies!"

"Steven." Spinel called out. "I appreciate your effort but I understand your friend's plight. Safety is of utmost importance and my presence might be a liability to everyone."

"But Spinel, we don't know that, can't you at least try?" The stranger was silenced by her own reasoning thrown back at her.

Realizing that Steven could not be swayed, Garnet made her decision.

"Very well, she can stay, but she will be your responsibility. Make sure if anything happens, let us know."

"I won't let you down! Responsible Steven activate!" said Steven while making a pose.

"I sure do hope that works again." Garnet then left the place.

"See Spinel, you can come in now."

The lady silently complied and slowly stepped inside the room. She bowed down, still trying to fight back her tears, to express her gratitude.

"I would like to thank you for your hospitality; I hope I won't be much trouble."

"Don't sweat it, its Steven's idea. It might mess up at first but it always works out in the end." Amethyst picked the boy up. "Hey Steven, wanna go grab some pizza?"

"Great idea! You must be hungry Spinel so we'll just go get something to eat!"

Before anyone could react, the duo dashed outside to get some pizza, leaving Pearl to keep watch on their new guest.

"Gems don't get hungry." Spinel remarked.

"Yes, but Steven is half human." Pearl explained.

"Little wonder why his presence feels different. You must be Pearl; Steven said a lot of good things about you."

"Oh that Steven." Pearl blushed. "I suppose he has told you about the others as well."

"He was rather enthusiastic with his narration." The guest covered her mouth with her hand as she chuckled. "He says Garnet is the leader, Amethyt is her big sister and you're like her mother."

"I-I'm like her mo-mother?" Pearl couldn't stop that goofy smile she had on her face.

"Steven kept on talking about how you always keep his room clean and how you always look after him."

"Oh its n-nothing, gems like us should always look after each other right?" Pearl's smile kept getting wider and wider.

"Indeed, gems should always take care of each other, no matter what."

"No matter what." Pearl froze as she repeated the words in her head. She thought she would sound hypocritical when she stated that gems should look after each other, when she herself has been fighting gems. Sure, they might have been corrupted but they are still gems, like her.

"Are we by the sea?" asked Spinel.

"Err… Yes, the temple is just by the shore. Would you like to go out?"

"That would be lovely."

Pearl took Spinel's hand and led her outside. She let the blind lady sit down on a chair near the balcony. The air was refreshing and everything was calm and the two shared a moment of silence.

"This feels quite soothing. Thank you Miss Pearl, if you have other businesses to attend to, you may take your leave. Thank you once again for your hospitality."

Pearl left their guest and re-entered the house. Garnet was there, seated on the couch while reading a book. Sensing that Pearl is nearby, she closed the book and faced her. Pearl placed her hand on her head and let it slide down her golden hair then rested it over her nape.

"We need to talk." Garnet said sternly.

"It's about Spinel isn't it?" Pearl responded.

"You have to keep a keen eye over her."

"I know what you are concerned about but aren't you being a little bit… paranoid?"

"I know that you know that we have every bit of reason to be paranoid."

"It's just like Steven said, she's blind so she's harmless."

"Directionless force is something that should not be taken lightly."

"Then it's up to us to lead it."

Garnet let out a sigh and went back to reading her book. Her intentions are well but unfortunately she had to act hostile to the newcomer. Pearl understood this but she has to take the chance, no matter how slim.

Flipping through the pages, Garnet merely scanned through the words. She raised her head and looked at the blind lady outside. Spinel was practically as statue, unmoving from her place. Garnet rested her chin on her hand and thought.

"Will history repeat itself?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Incoming ham." Spinel whispered as she picked a familiar scent in the air.

"WE'RE BACK!" A cheery voice called out.

Steven went up the staircase, carrying a stack of pizza boxes. Amethyst followed him while she licked her cheese-covered fingers. Hearing the commotion, Pearl checked what was going outside then scowled at Amethyst for not helping the boy.

"Steven, where did you get the money for that?" Pearl kept her gaze on the six pizza boxes that rested on Steven's arms.

"I actually bought two Ham and-," He turns his sights to Amethyst, who tried to get another pizza. "Err… One Ham and Cheese Pizza but there was a promo and I won five more!"

"I told you Steven was lucky today." Amethyst's hand got swatted away from the box.

"What are we waiting for? Dig in!"

Steven placed the stack of boxes on the railing. The mischievous purple gem snaked her hand inside one of the boxes. She grabbed a slice and sprinkled something on it. Amethyst then handed it to Spinel with a suspicious grin.

"Here Spinel , have a slice of pizza." Amethyst couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, thank you Miss Amethyst. It smells delicious." Spinel responded.

"Yeeeah…"

"Those orange grains look familiar." Pearl remarked as she rubbed her chin.

Spinel took a bite, making Amethyst burst in laughter. After a few moments, the blind lady's mouth began to spew short bursts of flames. Steven knew Amethyst put some fire salt on the pizza and Pearl didn't look all too happy about it. Spinel had surprisingly taken the prank quite well.

"Mmm… Fire salt… Obsidian used to have lots of these."

Without a hint of discomfort, the blind lady took a deep breath and breathed fire to what was left of her meal, effectively toasting it,

"I appreciate your wonderful idea. I see that you are quite a visionary." Spinel said with a smoking smile.

"Thanks, I have a lot of 'em." Amethyst then stuffed her mouth with the whole half of a pizza.

"Amethyst, that was rude of you!" Pearl reprimanded her.

"Chill, she did say she liked it." The purple gem responded, oblivious to how Spinel really feels.

"Isn't Miss Garnet going to join us?" Spinel asked.

"I'm going to go get her." Steven said.

The boy went inside to go fetch the missing gem. Amethyst was wolfing down two pizzas, Pearl tried to put ketchup on her slice as neatly as possible and Spinel was busy extinguishing the fire that got caught on her dress. Amethyst couldn't help but be bugged out over how odd Spinel looked.

"You should really change the way you look, you look like a nun." The comment made the blind lady cough up what she had been eating.

"I beg your pardon? A-a nun?" Spinel's lips were quivering.

"I must agree with Amethyst, your look is, how should I say this, isn't time appropriate." Pearl added.

"Oh, I thought you meant that… Well, I feel much more comfortable with this and I do not have any knowledge on the new standards for one's attire."

Pearl wanted to suggest that Steven could give references but the moment she saw those broken gems again, she stopped herself. She thought that humans have diverse and ever-changing practices, but Gems don't really pay much attention to that. Besides, Amethyst might suggest bizarre ideas that might worsen the situation.

"Gems, an earthquake has caused a Green Blob to surface. It's currently destroying a crystal mine, plus it smells really bad." Garnet announced. "Also, save me some pizza."

"We really have to go huh?" Steven held the last box away from Amethyst.

"Yes and everyone has to go." She added.

"But who's gonna look after Spinel?" The boy asked.

"Do not worry about me, I'll be fine right here." The blind gem responded but unfortunately was facing the wrong direction.

"I know!" Amethyst pounded her fist.

The purple gem raced back inside and scrambled through their belongings. Pearl could only sigh as she thought of the cleaning she's going to do after their mission. Amethyst brought with her the television and a Japanese film was playing. Amethyst crossed her arms and did a proud nod.

"She can entertain herself with this." Apparently, Amethyst couldn't see the obvious.

"Amethyst, I don't think Spinel can enjoy that. Besides, I believe she'd want something much more intellectual." Pearl said.

"Alright, alright, I thought you might say that."

Pulling something from the back of her pants and presented the book Garnet had been reading. Pearl couldn't help but hide her face behind her hand and Steven silently sneaked himself inside. Amethyst tried to give it back to Garnet but the gem merely crossed her arms.

"I'm never going to touch that." Garnet commented.

"Amethyst, just-just what…" Pearl couldn't find the words to say.

"What am I supposed to do then?" The purple gem replied.

"I have the answer!" Steven came back again carrying a boom box.

The boy pressed play and the song "Let Me Drive My Van into Your Heart" played, much to Garnet's chagrin.

"Finally, a sensible idea." Pearl turned her gaze at Amethyst who just stuck out her tongue.

"This song is lovely but what does he mean by driving a van into my heart." Spinel thought to herself.

"I hope this could keep you company." Pearl said.

"This is more than enough; I believe you need to go posthaste." Spinel responded with a smile.

The group took glances with each other then nodded. They quickly ran towards to warp panel and readied themselves to leave.

"Hey Spinel!" Amethyst shouted.

"Yes Miss Amethyst?" The blind lady responded.

"Don't turn into a monster 'kay?" The group got warped before anyone could react.

The place had turned silent save for Greg's voice singing and the constant crashing of the waves. She let her fingers feel her gems, tracing down the crack on each one. Spinel then thought about what Amethyst said before they had departed.

"'Don't turn into a monster'. Now where have I heard that before?"


	4. Chapter 4

"That was unnecessary Amethyst." Garnet remarked, referring to Amethyst's rather rude farewell.

"Hey, better safe than sorry." The purple gem replied.

"Pearl, is Spinel going to turn into a monster." Steven looked up to Pearl with a worried look.

"I don't know but we'll make sure she doesn't." Pearl gave a reassuring smile. "Right Garnet?"

"Of course, but we must remain vigilant." Garnet's voice was cold and clear.

The group arrived at a dank and dark cave with the faint light from the light bulbs guiding the way. Pearl used her gem to provide a much more dependable light source. The mine was completely abandoned and it was completely silent save for the oddly rhythmic trickling of water. A pungent scent also filled the cavern's air.

"We have to find the monster immediately." Garnet instructed.

They wandered around the long winding tunnels, clueless on where their objective is. With only an omnipresent smell as their lead, the group was bound to get lost. Amethyst seemed to be allergic towards something as she was uncontrollably sneezing all of a sudden.

"What, *sneeze* Is. *sneeze* Happening? *sneeze*" The purple gem's sneezes echoed through the mine.

"I think that's what humans call 'karma'". Pearl couldn't hide her smile.

"Or maybe, I'm allergic to your ugly face!" Amethyst snarled back.

Garnet could only sigh as the two gems continue to bicker. Steven proceeded to wander around, to do a little investigating on his own. Moments later, he steps on something uncomfortably squishy. Steven looked down on his foot and the green substance started to move.

"Aaaahh! Amethyst's snot is alive!" Steven shouted.

Puddles of the substance started to gather in front of them. The gems instinctively took out their weapons and Steven kept a safe distance away from the odd slime. There it was, a massive amalgamation of a smelly blob with its gem floating inside its body.

"That's the third grossest *sneeze* thing I have seen today." Amethyst commented as she flung a rock towards the monster.

"I'm guessing the first one would be that thing you see in the mirror?" Pearl said.

"The *sneeze* thing I see in the mirror…? What do you…? HEY!"

"Guys can you stop fighting and fight the monster instead?" Steven worriedly asked.

"Steven's right, let's finish this fast, it smells like Amethyst's room here." Garnet added.

"Is it 'Pick on Amethyst' day today?" The purple gem was flustered.

The group carefully coordinated their attacks but the problem with fighting slime is you never really destroy it. No matter how many times it had been thrown around or pulverized, it always recombined moments later.

"Gems, isolating its gem is the key. Take it away from the slime." Garnet commanded.

"Nope, nuh uh, I'm not going to stick my hand in there!" Amethyst protested.

"Funny you should say that." Pearl rolled her eyes.

Pearl and Garnet shared looks and nodded. Garnet then picked up Amethyst and chucked her to the monster. The purple gem was plunged inside the blob. She gave the two gems an angered look and proceeded to swim up towards monster's core. After she had obtained the gem and freed herself, the slime simply fell down and scattered all around.

"It's official, it's 'Pick on Amethyst' day." Amethyst muttered as she tried to wipe off the monster's gunk off her.

"Good work Amethyst." Garnet said.

"Here, you bubble it." Amethyst threw the monster's gem to Pearl.

Pearl caught it and inspected the gem. It had a hexagonal shape and its color is that of a lighter shade of green. She thought of the conversation she and Spinel had earlier. "Gems should protect each other, no matter what." Pearl thought what sort of person this gem was, thousands of possibilities raced through her head.

This gem could have been a friend, an enemy or a part of someone's family. What she held in her hands was a remnant of a tragic tale. She looked around her and thought one day she herself could end up like the gem in her hands.

"Is everything alright Pearl?" Steven asked.

"Oh, haha, I'm fine, just spaced out there that's all." Pearl proceeded to bubble the gem and sent it away.

"Can we go home now? I really want to take a bath." Amethyst inquired, still trying to get the goop off her.

"But Amethyst, you never take a bath." Steven commented.

"Oh yeah, good point."

The group then went back to the warp panel and headed back home. Greg's song was still playing, making one wonder how many times it had been repeated by now. There was only an empty seat and Spinel was nowhere to be found. The Gems got worried thinking about where the blind lady could have gone.

"Spinel, where are you?" Steven called out.

The Gems went to the balcony and found their missing guest. Spinel was by the shore, she had obviously had fallen down from where they stood, with her dirtied outfit and a hole in the ground as evidence. A gigantic sea snake was also present, with a yellowish gem on its forehead.

"I apologize but I cannot comprehend what you are saying." Spinel was trying to communicate with the serpent.

"Spinel, stay away from that!" Pearl shouted.

Spinel glanced to her left, then to her right and hung her head in disappointment.

"I see your back Miss Pearl, I believe this gem is calling out for help but I can't seem to understand what it is trying to say."

"I hate to break it to ya but snakes don't talk!" Amethyst yelled out.

"Snakes? Don't be silly, this is one of us, a-."

The sea serpent lunged at her, smashing the blind gem against a rock. The other gems quickly went to her aid as they jumped down from the balcony and re summoned their weapons. Spinel was visibly shaken, her long hair was frazzled and she slumped down to the ground. The snake opened its huge maw and prepared for another strike.

"Agh, bloody biscuits." Spinel muttered as the serpent swallowed her whole.


	5. Chapter 5

"SPINEL!" Everyone shouted in unison.

The massive serpent hissed at the group, still not contented with its unfortunate meal. Amethyst coiled her whip around the beast and pulled it towards Garnet who punched it with all her might. The snake fell down with a loud thud, Pearl saw this as an opening and tried to stab the serpent but its scales proved to be impenetrable.

"You better be careful, you might stab Spinel!" Amethyst called out.

"What am I supposed to DO then?!" Pearl went even more and more frantic as she kept on stabbing the monster.

Pearl didn't notice the serpent's tail slowly neared itself to her. With a mighty swing, Pearl was swatted away. Disoriented, Pearl couldn't see the giant snake charging at her once again with its jaws wide open. Everything felt to have slowed down, enough to see the abyss that is the serpent's insides.

"Pearl!" Steven shouted, panicking.

Suddenly the serpent stopped in its tracks, merely a few feet from Pearl's face. Orange crystals started to sprout from inside its body; it made the monster twitch in agony. Nobody had an explanation on what was happening, they all just stood there and watched.

"What's happening? Garnet?" Amethyst asked their leader.

"It's Spinel, she's-." Garnet replied.

The protruding crystals began to crack and the gigantic serpent shattered with it. A puff of smoke covered the shore, blinding everyone in the scene. The crystal shards that used to be the monster floated and gathered towards a certain spot, forming an orb. Midst the smoke, a figure just stood there, unmoving.

"I truly despise doing this." Spinel said. "I do hope everyone is all right."

"You're the one that got swallowed up whole, how are YOU doing?" Amethyst replied.

"Oh, an old gem like me has been through worse. I am more than acquainted on being trapped and isolated." Spinel chuckled. "Its gem, where is it?"

"It's fine." Garnet bubbled the gem and sent it away. "It's safe now."

"It was trying to say something, it's a shame I couldn't do anything."

Spinel's hand curled up into a fist, angry at herself for what she had done.

"Is that ball your gem weapon Spinel?" Steven pointed towards the orb that lay on the sand.

"Why yes and please try not to touch it." Amethyst slowly neared the object.

"What does that thing do?" Pearl inquired as she propped herself up with her spear, wondering how a flimsy ball would be used for combat.

"If I must be honest, it has been unstable lately, so it crystallizes what it touches and obliterates it after a few moments, ensuring a rather unpleasant end." The blind gem nonchalantly replied.

Amethyst froze and decided not to continue her idea. With a few flicks of her hand, the orb vanished.

"We better go back and rest, it has been long day for everyone, we need it." Garnet instructed.

"That sounds nice, two monsters in a single day and no breaks in between." Pearl commented.

"Indeed, we must rest for now." Spinel took a few steps forward before she collapsed on the sand. "Oh dear, I shouldn't have strained myself too much."

"On second thought," Garnet squatted down. "Let's rest here."

The group complied to their leader's bidding, Amethyst threw herself down and lay on the ground, Pearl proceeded to sit down properly and Steven placed his head on her lap. The view was beautiful, the sun was slowly disappeared into the horizon and its beautiful light reflected on the water.

"The sunset is beautiful isn't it?" Pearl said.

"Yup." Steven agreed.

"I'm certain it looks just as majestic as it did years before." The blind gem commented.

Pearl went more and more intrigued as she kept her gaze on Spinel's forearm. She was certain that those weren't there before, or at least she hasn't noticed them. Everyone was trying to relax and she didn't want to interrupt that so she ignored that for later.

Nightfall came and the peace ended when Steven's belly growled. Amethyst woke up and quickly wiped the drool off her cheek. Pearl sighed as she remembered she had to clean the purple gem's mess earlier. She shook Steven awake and the boy woke up, smacking his lips.

"I'm hungry…" Steven grumbled.

"If that's the case," Amethyst picked the youngest gem up and placed him on her shoulders. "Let's go get something to eat." Steven was still too tired to protest and the purple gem dashed away.

"I still have something to fix…" Pearl's brows furrowed. "Are you all right if both of you stay here?"

Garnet nodded but Spinel didn't answer. The blind gem probably fell asleep; the melody of the crashing waves may have lulled her to slumber.

"It's really peaceful isn't it?" Their guest spoke. "It truly was a splendid idea to move here."

"Why is it that you are on Earth anyway?" Pearl asked.

"My friend and I did not like how it was back home, war after another senseless war, gems destroying gems. One day she decided to leave and go here, since then, things had been much more tranquil, more or less."

"May I also ask you the same question?" Spinel continued.

"We also wanted peace and someone shown us the way." Garnet replied.

"I see, it truly is ironic that everyone is looking for peace yet find strife instead." The blind gem snickered.

There was truth behind her words and Spinel must have been through a lot since she had merely shrugged that off like any other fleeting thought. Garnet had wandered into thought as she heard those words.

"But you know, one thing always remains the same, everything can always change." She added.

"Hah, I sounded like an old lady just now didn't I? I think I'll stay here for the night."

There was silence once again and only the crashing of waves can be heard. Pearl left, with questions still on her mind but decided to ask them later. Garnet had stayed behind; she just gazed at the silver moon that had replaced the golden sun. She turned her sights towards Spinel, who eerily mimicked a dead person.

"Rose…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Pearl do you have some flowers?" Amethyst rushed inside, with her hands dirty with sand.

"No I don't." Pearl was busy checking the symmetry of the couch. "What do you need those for anyway?"

"Nothing special." The purple gem went outside to look for some flowers. She searched high and low but there was none to be found on the beach. Amethyst heard somebody that was happily humming a tune. The moment Steven saw Amethyst; the boy hid his hand behind his back.

"Hey Steven, do you have some flowers?"

"Uhh… No… No I don't have flowers." Steven slowly inched away from Amethyst. "Nope, none, no flowers here…"

"Steven," Amethyst placed her hands over the little gem's shoulders. "You suck at lying. Now gimme those flowers!"

The purple gem tried to wrestle out the flowers from Steven's hands. After a few bouts of grabbing and biting, Amethyst stood victorious as Steven lied down, tired and defeated. The purple gem quickly ran downstairs back to the shore and placed her price over a mound of sand.

"Perfect." She said.

Pearl went out to see what the ruckus was all about, so she headed to the beach. Before she could say anything, Amethyst ran away once again, much to her disappointment. She checked on what the other gem was doing, and as usual, Amethyst had done something bizarre. She had buried Spinel and conveniently placed flowers on the mound.

"Spinel, what happened to you?" Pearl asked as she stared down on the orange gem.

"Miss Amethyst happened." Spinel dryly replied. "I think I'll stay here though, it has become quite comfortable."

"I am really sorry for Amethyst has acted for the past few days."

"No worries, I used to take care of human children before and they can be quite a handful."

Pearl snickered at how Spinel likened Amethyst to a child.

"And for the final piece!" A boisterous voice shouted.

Amethyst halted as she saw Pearl scowling at her. The rock she was holding was meant to act like a tombstone, complete with inscriptions on it. The purple gem dropped what she was holding and accidentally fell over Pearl's nimble foot. Angered, Pearl chased Amethyst away, leaving Spinel all by herself.

Moments had passed and two voices could be heard talking with each other. Steven was walking with his friend Connie; the girl seemed to be discussing about the book she was holding. The boy kept on nodding and nodding to what his friend was saying, unfortunately he understood nothing of what she was speaking of.

Connie sat on a mound of sand while Steven couldn't figure out why Spinel was buried underneath. The boy didn't have the heart to interrupt Connie as the girl was too absorbed on the topic. She was discussing about a girl named "Joan of Arc", someone from a book she had brought.

"Joan of Arc?" Spinel whispered.

"AH!" Connie jumped up, looking for where the voice came from. "Wha-What?"

"Oh dear, I apologize for startling you, but who is this Joan you are speaking of?"

"Well she was a French girl who led her country to victory." The girl adjusted her glasses. "She won all of those battles without fighting!"

"Hm…. I believe you meant Jehanne, Jehanne D'arc of Domremy. A farm girl and a standard bearer, she was brash and aggressive but still a fairly interesting maiden."

Connie quickly flipped through the pages as she scratched her head, trying to verify what Spinel had said. Everything matches precisely except for the name which bothered her. Connie looked at the stranger's face and noticed she had gems for eyes. Steven had told her that Gems usually are very old, so she thought what the buried lady said might be true.

"Do you know her by any chance?" Connie asked.

"She caused a lot of ruckus back then especially when she-." Spinel got cut off.

"Ahhh! Please no spoilers!" Connie covered her ears. "I want to find out what happens next by myself."

"I see." Spinel recalled how Jehanne's story ends. "I guarantee you that it shall appease your burning passion for reading."

"Spinel, why are you buried anyway?" Steven asked.

"Miss Amethyst did this; I believe she was trying to build a grave or something of the sort."

"Do you need help?" Connie continued.

"I'm fine; you need not worry about me." Spinel smiled as she spoke.

"Okay, we're gonna go now." The little boy said.

"Farewell, you children have a wonderful day."

The duo left and Spinel kept on listening to the rhythmic crashing of the waves. By and by, the orange gem heard footsteps nearing her. Garnet came by and stared at her silently for a while. She then tilted her head and started to speak.

"Amethyst happened?"

"Has this truly become the norm for her?" Spinel inquired.

"This is better than the usual actually." Garnet replied. "I have to go now; I still have something to do."

"Miss Garnet, I have something to ask you." The gem halted.

"Go ahead."

"How devoted are you in protecting this place, the Earth?"

"I had made a promise and I always keep my word."

"I am certain that you will have no qualms fighting me, but what about Pearl and Amethyst, what about Steven?" Garnet's eyes, obscured by her glasses, widened.

She had thought of that question to herself so many times that one would not be able to count them all. The answer to those questions was always yes, but hearing the thought from another gem made her doubt her own judgment.

"I apologize, I understand if you cannot give me an answer."

"It's alright, I did allow you to ask me a question, I'm sorry but I have no answer to that. Now if you'll excuse me I must go." Garnet then hurried away.

Once again, Spinel was left alone, unmoving for she was buried in sand. It was her fault for not asking to have someone dig her out anyway, so she couldn't complain. The orange gem knew that her condition wouldn't get any better but will only plummet lower and lower. Her fears were slowly becoming a reality; she could only sigh and thought to herself.

"To think I had spent the day being buried in sand…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Where's Spinel?" Steven barged inside the room. "Maybe Amethyst buried her for real this time!" The boy then quickly ran back outside again.

Fearing that Amethyst might have gone too far with her jokes, Garnet and Pearl hurriedly followed Steven down the shore. The purple gem was there, eating a burrito while she sat on the mound where she buried Spinel.

"Amethyst, you have gone too far this time!" Pearl yelled out.

"What? Hey, I paid for this!" Amethyst snarled back.

"That's not what I meant but where… Wait… Where did you get that money for that?"

"Uh… Steven paid for this. And no, this was the change from the pizza yesterday." The purple gem took another bite from the burrito.

Steven began digging the mound while Amethyst simply watched him. After a few moments of digging, the blind gem could not be found. Steven just raised his hand with a confused look on his face.

"What are you looking for? Did you find a treasure map or something?"

"Where is Spinel? The last time we saw her you had buried her right here." Pearl said.

"Why did you bury her anyway?" Garnet continued.

'She didn't really complain anyway when I started and I thought you guys might have dug her out."

Silence ensued as no one could produce a proper answer. The Gems' sights slowly turned towards the sea, they feared that Spinel might have wandered towards the sea. The grim thought that Spinel may have wandered off and is now at the bottom of the sea slowly swept over them.

"Hey guys, look, footprints." Steven pointed at a trail that someone had left behind. "I, Detective Steven Quartz Universe, shall find our missing friend!"

The group quickly followed the footprints to a part of the beach that was hidden by big rocks. They could see tangerine crystal shards that are floating around and someone was talking to herself. Curious, the Gems' listened to what she was talking about.

"Oh Obsidian, how cruel is fate to part us like this. I have yet to find you and they still rob me of my sight. What would happen next? Would they take away my limbs as well?" Spinel was monologuing.

The blind gem was talking to a figurine that she had made from the crystals they saw earlier. It was a rough sculpture of somebody named Obsidian. Spinel had mentioned a friend that she had before, someone very special to her. Impressive, since even though she can't see she managed to create a replica from memory.

"I wonder where you are now and what you are doing. Have you gotten yourself into trouble again with your sharp tongue and biting wit? Are you looking for me too?"

"Obsidian, my dear Obsidian." Spinel placed her forehead against the figurine's head. "What wouldn't I do to see you again?"

The eavesdropping Gems could feel the pure emotion from her words. Pearl's eyes were getting heavy and Steven couldn't stop himself from sniffling. Spinel heard him and started to look around.

"Is anybody there?" She asked. "Oh dear, I'm sorry for making you worry, I should have left a note or anything of the sort."

"No,no, it's alright." Pearl spoke. "Do you really want to find your friend?"

"Yes, but the irony never escapes me. Hilariously tragic I must say." The gem tried to laugh it off.

"Spinel," Steven took the blind gem's hand. "I promise you, we will find your friend so that you will be together." The boy sounded very serious.

"Actually, it's not just Steven, we promise to reunite you with your friend." Pearl assured her.

Spinel tried her best to keep her smile but her tears were much stronger. She fell down to her knees and held her hands out towards Steven. The moment she felt him, Spinel pulled the child towards her and hugged him. The blind gem couldn't help but cry and cry while Steven patted her back.

"Thank you, thank you so much! I can't tell you how happy I am!" Spinel couldn't stop herself.

Garnet tapped Pearl's shoulder to get her attention.

"Are you sure about this?" Garnet asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I doubt we'll ever find Obsidian and even if we do, chances are she is now corrupted and it's just a matter of time before she follows as well."

Pearl was reminded of the imminent and looked back at Spinel. The gem was still crying and Pearl could imagine herself doing the same. She doesn't want to lie but she doesn't want to break the blind gem's heart. Pearl just shrugged her shoulders as she couldn't give an answer,

"Oh dear, I better clean up." Spinel wiped the tears off her face and placed her hand over the sculpture. "See you soon."

The orange shards started to fly towards her and began to merge together into an orb. Unfortunately, some residues were left behind, still sticking on the rocks and on the ground. Amethyst picked one up and took a bite from it, not even a dent nor a scratch appeared on it. She picked up more of the pieces and placed them in her pocket.

"Humans go nuts over these stuff!" The purple gem muttered.

"Spinel there are shards some left behind." Pearl said.

"Left behind?" Spinel sounded quite surprised. "It's not supposed to do that." She thought to herself.

Spinel took a deep breath and began to focus on removing the crystals. The shards began to glow and suddenly a loud cracking sound was heard. Spinel clutched her gem as she winced in pain.

"Fiddleticks, not again." She murmured.

"Are you alright?' Steven asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, I just ne-need to rest." Spinel said, shaking.

The crystal statue started to crumble down and the orange gem collapsed as well. Steven quickly went to her and tried to wake her up. With her sleeve slightly raised up, the boy saw cracks on her forearm and they seemed to be getting worse. Everyone was helpless to do anything.

"Spinel, please wake up…. Please."


	8. Chapter 8

Spinel lay unconscious, with the crack on her gem slowly getting worse. Her skin was getting affected as well and her breathing sounded rattled.

"This is bad; we need to take her to Rose's spring." Pearl said.

"It's pointless." Garnet replied. "If Steven's magic wouldn't work, the water there wouldn't either."

Garnet picked up the blind gem and hurried back to the temple. Amethyst cleared the couch so they could place Spinel there. Steven just held Pearl's hand, waiting nervously on what's going to happen next.

"I'm fine; there is nothing to worry about." Spinel said.

"Nothing to worry about!? You are falling apart, literally!" Amethyst snarled back.

"Amethyst! You don't need to say that!" Pearl yelled as well.

"Come on Pearl; don't keep on lying to yourself. Face the facts, nothing is okay!"

Pearl was speechless, that was an unpleasant slap of reality. She really hates it when Amethyst decides to become blunt and even more so when it's true. Spinel propped herself up, still visibly shaken and weak. She tried to hide her gem with her hand but it was futile, the other's already knew about her predicament.

"Spinel, you are alright, right?" Steven asked.

The blind lady couldn't give an answer but smiled instead to lighten the child's mood. Garnet left to check something and silence swept over the place. Steven decided to try healing her, this time he licked both of his palms and placed them against Spinel's gems. Once again, it failed, much to the little gem's frustration.

"Grr… Why don't my powers work when I need to?" Steven grumbled.

"Do not blame yourself Steven, you have done more than enough for me. I am merely but a stranger yet you treat me like one of your own."

"Of course! I am a Gem, you are a Gem, and all of us are Gems. We are a one big family!"

Garnet quickly rushed in looking rather distraught. She turned her sights towards Spinel, the gem was in horrendous state. Garnet's hand curled up into a fist.

"Gems, there is trouble inside the Underground Catacombs. A monstrous spider has been residing there, causing it to become unstable."

"Can't we just leave it, we have other problems here." Amethyst said.

"No, if the catacombs fall, the consequences would be catastrophic. If it collapses, the ground above will come down as well and up above is a fairly populated area."

"Go." Spinel whispered. "You need to leave."

"We can't, if we leave you, you'll die!" Pearl said.

"Then I shall perish without the responsibility of another's death."

The Gems reluctantly left their guest and prepared for departure, Spinel merely sat there with her head down. Everyone took a good long look at her, for it might just be their last.

"Spinel, promise me that you won't go anywhere." Steven said.

The blind gem nodded but whispered under her breath, "I can't promise you that."

The warp pad glowed and sent them to the catacombs. They know that the situation with Spinel was bad but this one needed immediate attention. The walls and the ceiling had visible punctures on them; the aforementioned monster must have done that. With no time to waste, they quickly searched for the cause of the problem.

"What is this place?" Steven asked.

"This used to be a Gem Graveyard Steven, when Gems die, their gems are kept here." Pearl answered.

Pearl looked at Amethyst; she waited for the purple gem to say something inappropriate. Amethyst kept uncharacteristically silent during the walk, as did everyone else. As they kept on walking, spider webs were littered all around.

"Spiders, why does it have to be spiders?" Pearl grumbled.

"We're here." Garnet said.

They stumbled upon a large and ruined room, more of those punctures can be seen inside. A gigantic web was the centerpiece of the place and the spider is nowhere to be found. The group started looking around cautiously.

"Where is it?" said Steven.

A strange hissing sound can be heard from above; the group looked up and saw the spider on the ceiling. Its legs were sharp claws that it used to cling on the walls, causing the structure to be unstable. The monster then shot webs from its mouth towards the intruders.

"Wait, that's anatomically incorrect." Pearl remarked.

It then dropped down, causing the room to quake and worsening the place's condition.

"Gems be careful with your attacks, I don't think the place can't take more shocks." Garnet instructed.

"Oh great!" Amethyst's sarcasm level was through the roof. "We have to do this as quick as possible, the claws on that thing could slice through rock like butter and now we have to fight gently. What's next? Do we have to be blindfolded as well?"

"Please... wait."A weak and familiar voice echoed from the tunnels.

Out from shadows came out Spinel, who clung on the wall for support. She followed the Crystal Gems even though she is in no condition to do so.

"Spinel, what are you doing here?" Garnet asked.

"Tell me; is it a black spider with claw-like legs?"

"Why yes, but how did you know?" Pearl replied.

"Please, I beg of you, don't hurt it." said Spinel.

The blind gem forced herself to walk towards the monster. Each step she took was a step the spider stepped back. It was as if the monster was scared of her.

"It's okay, I'm here now. After centuries, I am here at last." Spinel started to talk to the spider.

"Spinel stay away from that, it can't understand what you're saying!" Pearl called out.

"I can understand her completely," The orange gem explained. "I'm am very sorry for leaving you, I got lost you see. I promised to stay by your side even if you turn into a monster and yet here I am, blind and I even managed to get lost in a Wandering Sanctum."

"Spinel, that's a monster and nothing else." Garnet's voice was cold and commanding.

"She's not just a monster." Spinel turned around and gave a soft smile.

"It's my dear Obsidian."


	9. Chapter 9

"How would you know that?" Pearl asked.

"I'd recognize her voice anywhere, even after all this time, I know her by heart." Spinel responded.

"Her voice?" The group couldn't hear nothing but growls and hisses from the spider.

"That is not Obsidian anymore." said Amethyst.

"Yes she is!" The blind gem's voice was shaky. "There is just something wrong with her that's all!"

Spinel's body shivered every now and then, probably because of her unfortunate state or she might have shuddered at thought of her friend that had turned into a monster. She was literally falling apart; the cracks on her skin grew and grew and miniscule bits of her body slowly fell off.

"Spinel if we don't do anything, lives will be lost!" Pearl said. "I hope you didn't forget that."

"I know, but…" Spinel started to toy with her hair. "This isn't fair!"

"Why must it always be like this? We have been separated for centuries and now that we are finally together once again, she must be destroyed?! WHAT SORT OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!"

The blind lady fell to her knees, utterly devastated and confused. She began to cry aloud while clutching her hair. The Crystal Gems didn't know what to do, for once they felt like villains but they were villains who are fighting for what is right. Steven was going to approach her but she stood up and calmed herself down.

"You have welcomed me even though I was a stranger, you provided for me when I had none and you were my guide midst this darkness." Spinel mustered a smile. "Now I must ask, why do you fight?"

The Gems started to look at each other, puzzled at the question. Then all eyes were on Garnet, their leader, as they hope she would give an answer for all of them.

"We fight to protect what is important to us." That was their answer.

"I see." Spinel hung her head low. "Then I shall do that as well." She then drew her weapon from her gem. "I shall protect what is important to me." The blind gem dropped the orb on the ground and a crystalline wall sprouted behind her, isolating Obsidian away from everyone.

That was it, a declaration of defiance. Spinel had decided to go against the Crystal Gems.

"This doesn't have to end like this!" Pearl called out.

"Oh Miss Pearl, how I wish that there is another way, but if you truly want to slay Obsidian, then I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

Garnet decided to step forward and assert herself.

"Stand down Spinel, you are in no condition to fight."

"I know and I do not care." She let some crystal shards float around her. "If this is what is needed to let her live, then I am more than willing to do so, even if I have to perish."

Steven took Garnet's hand and look at the older gem with sad eyes. The poor boy must be confused and scared, witnessing this unfortunate event. Pearl and Amethyst couldn't look at the child straight in the eye.

"Garnet, please don't fight Spinel." Steven pleaded.

Garnet couldn't answer, for that was what she was planning to do. It might be difficult for her but hard decisions must be made. She understood how Spinel felt but having Obsidian alive was a danger for everyone and right now they have no time to waste.

"O-okay, I th-think I have a plan!" Pearl was clearly panicking.

"Chill P, I think we already one gem that is having a mental breakdown." Amethyst remarked.

"I'M AS CALM AS I CAN GET!" Pearl only proved Amethyst right. "This is the plan, I'll occupy Spinel by using my holograms as a distraction, while Garnet goes after Obsidian and you Amethyst protect her in case anything goes wrong."

The group shared glances and nodded, they had agreed on the plan. They brought out their weapons and prepared for battle. Pearl summoned three holograms like she stated.

"Guys, be careful." Steven said.

Pearl sent her copies first, making erratic patterns that were difficult to decipher. Garnet and Amethyst sneaked in from the sides, looking for a way to get over the wall. The spider sensed their presence and began to hiss at the two.

"Excellent, three illusions to confuse me. You are indeed a brilliant tactician Miss Pearl. Unfortunately for you…." Spinel's swarm or shards make quick work of the holograms as they were decimated and vanished into puffs of smoke. "An army is no match for a storm."

Pearl went on with her barrage to occupy the blind gem. Garnet and Amethyst were having trouble dealing with Obsidian, as the monster kept on shooting out webs. The purple gem was not amused when she got stuck to the wall with the sticky web. The place was slowly falling apart so Garnet decided to end this fast, with a mighty blow to the spider's head, Obsidian was sent crashing through a pillar and got herself stuck under it.

"Obsidian!" Spinel cried out. "Please, I told you to stay away from her!"

The crystal walls broke down into little pieces and were shot into different directions, hitting everyone in the vicinity. Pearl reflexively tried to save Steven and protected the little gem from the explosion. The force was enough to blow everyone to the walls and Pearl was left disoriented and weak. Garnet could notice that catacombs couldn't hold much longer.

"No more, I beg you." Spinel dragged herself towards Obsidian who was crushed under a pillar. "Just leave us alone, I don't want to hurt any of you."

Garnet stood up, removed her weapons and started to walk slowly and silently towards Spinel.

"Please Miss Garnet, stay away!" Spinel said as she blindly let her crystals thrash around.

Garnet kept on walking, ignoring the orange gem's attacks.

"Hey G! Be careful." Amethyst called out as she tried to chew off the web on her.

The blind gem was getting weak and tired from her continuous attacks. Suddenly, to her horror, her left arm fell off and shattered on the ground!

"Please I beg you, don't take the only thing that I have. Violence isn't the answer." Spinel spoke.

"Spinel you have to stop, this is pointless!" Pearl cried out.

Garnet was a few feet away from the orange gem. The gem then raised her arms.

"Please Garnet, don't!" Steven shouted.

Garnet then stepped closer and gave Spinel a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this is the penultimate chapter of this rollercoaster ride. I would like to thank everyone for sticking with this 'til the end and now we shall see how this tale closes.<strong>


	10. Epilogue

"Stop." Garnet said.

"I beg you, please, don't let any harm befall on my Obsidian." Spinel pleaded. "Harming those who are corrupted is not the answer."

"Then please tell me." Garnet's hold tightened. "What is the answer?"

The blind gem couldn't give any for she did not know how to respond.

"I do not like doing thi,s but I have to because I don't know another way. Do you remember when I told you that I wanted peace? Steven's mother, Rose, gave me hope." Garnet couldn't help but speak her heart out. "A hope that peace could come without fighting, you are not the only one that is sick from all of this."

"We need to contain them not just because they are a danger to humans, but because we know that theses gems don't want to become monsters. They are not themselves and it is up to us to control them."

"Rose tried her best to cure them but she couldn't." Garnet was getting teary-eyed. "But I know, like what you have said, things will change. That's why I believed in Rose and that is also why…" Garnet finally got through Spinel. "I will always BELIEVE IN STEVEN!"

The blind gem broke down in tears and bouts of sobbing. She realized that she was wrong and that she had been selfish. Spinel knew that Obsidian wouldn't want this, since they both despised mindless strife, the very reason they had left their home world.

"Oh my goodness, how can I be so foolish?! I only thought of what I wanted, how could I be so blind?" Spinel paused and chuckled at the cruel irony. "I want to apologize for everything and I promise to fix all of this."

Spinel released herself from Garnet and began to slowly walk towards Obsidian. The spider was weak but it still reached out a claw towards the orange gem. She caressed it and whispered something.

"Ssshhh… Everything is alright now. Rest, I shall be with you soon."

Obsidian understood what she had said and finally stopped fighting back. She had let the pillar crush her and she vanished with a puff of smoke. Her black gem rolled towards Steven's feet, the child was planning on returning it but the place started to quake violently. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling and the pillars were coming down.

"This place is collapsing!" Pearl called out as she quickly helped Amethyst out of the web.

"Everyone get out!" Garnet instructed.

"There is no need for that." Spinel raised her remaining arm up in the air. "This is my responsibility for it was my own recklessness that caused this. Besides, my time is nearly up."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Pearl noticed that all of the crystal shards began to float once again.

The remaining pieces attached themselves to the wall; slowly the shards crept and crept all over the place. After a few moments, the catacombs were completely crystallized and it had been stabilized. Spinel fell down on her back and the Crystal Gems quickly rushed to her side.

"Oh dear, I truly am at my limit." Spinel said as she felt her strength slowly fading away. "Please, where is Obsidian?"

Steven placed the gem on the blind lady's hand.

"You truly are a good boy Steven; you kept your word, to bring me and Obsidian together. Their trust and faith for you will not be in vain."

"Spinel, please don't die." Steven said as he sniffled and tears ran down his cheek.

"Now, now, Steven, I may be gone but memories of our time together will always be with you. Those joyous, fun and somewhat horrifying memories." The blind gem wiggled her stump.

"You Gems do what you do best." Spinel gave one last sweet smile. "To always save the day."

Spinel disappeared to a puff of smoke; she left her two broken gems behind on the floor. Steven scooped up the pair of orange gems and the black one. He made sure to put them in a single bubble and sent them away. Garnet placed her hand over Steven's shoulder.

"You did a great job Steven." Garnet said. "Looks like Responsible Steven really is responsible."

"You did well Steven." Pearl commended the boy. "Just like your mom."

"Yeah…" Steven looked at the gem on his belly. "Like mom."

The group looked around; Spinel did a good job of fixing the place since everything was completely solidified into an orange crystal. They decided to go back home, it had been an exhausting day and they needed to rest. Amethyst was still busy trying to rip the web off herself.

"Wow Garnet, you really got emotional there." Garnet just stared at her silently. "And of course she's back." The purple gem thought to herself.

"Hey Pearl, do you think I could become like my mom?" Steven asked the elder gem.

"Steven, I don't think so." The little boy's smile disappeared. "I know you will." Then lit back up again.

As they stepped on the warp pad, an idea popped into Steven's head. He then asked Garnet to do what he had thought.

Inside the room where the gems are held, Garnet went inside and she carried a boom box with her.

"This is Steven's idea." Garnet said as she placed down what she had brought. She pressed the button and it started to play the same song as before. She did a bow, said something and left the room.

"Bye."

**END**


End file.
